The Kids Are Alright
Plot As the morning starts, Betty, still missing Henry after two weeks, fights her attraction to Gio, and even the family, who have come down with the cold, thinks that she should move on, especially Hilda and Ignacio. At the Deli, Gio tries to convince Betty to admit that she does have feelings and as he kissed her, Betty slapped him and accused him of being the "rebound guy". At work, the thoughts (and e-mail pictures sent by Marc and Amanda) of Gio would consume Betty as she is asked by Claire to write an article for Hot Flash. Meanwhile, Hilda tries to get Coach Diaz to notice her, but thanks to that cold, those efforts are hampering her attempts as she tries to ask him out for a date at the middle school Justin attends. Later that evening, Betty convinces Hilda that she shouldn't go because of the cold so Hilda gets Justin to spy on the coach, but Justin needs a chaperone, so Betty takes Hilda's place. At the school, Betty tries to get interviews, only to strike out, and when she finally gets one, its Antonella who recognizes her, as she discovers that Gio is also chaperoning at the dance. As the evening goes by, Gio shows Betty how to open up about herself and hopefully convince her that she can move on. While it may have worked wonders, it wasn't enough to convince Betty that she had feelings for Gio, even as he asked her to dance, for which she would turn him down. As Gio followed Betty to the lobby, he cheered her up by daring her to take her 1998 Good Citizen Award out of the trophy case. Unfortunately, the trophy case crashed and out come the school principal, who Betty learns still works there as he was her principal during her middle school year. As the night winds down, Betty and Gio, along with Justin and Antonella, returned to the Suarez residence. However, as Gio thanked Betty for a great evening, Gio told her that he didn't want to be the "rebound guy", he wanted to be "the guy" and he walked away, leaving Betty confused. As for a prince, while Betty was spending her time with Gio, Hilda kept calling Justin, who told her that he was there and was chaperoning. Justin would later go up to the coach to tell him that Hilda liked him. Hours later Tony showed up at the Saurezes to see Hilda and the two agreed to a date. In other scenarios, Amanda agreed to do a reality show with her dad, KISS rock legend Gene Simmons. As Marc stops by to reconnect with his partner-in-fashion crime, Amanda is excited to see him but after he sees the project he wants in but Amanda says no and goes as far as to keep him away from the set but to no avail, as Gene invites him onto the show. Marc told Amanda that her relationship with Gene is not as genuine as Amanda thinks. Later on, as they are taking a break, Amanda notices Gene's Tweety Bird tattoo fading off his back. When she confronts him, Gene admits that he is not Amanda's father and that the reality show was a publicity gimmick. Later that evening, Amanda stopped by to see Marc to apologize and the two made up. Finally, the Meades learn that Wilhelmina can return to Mode because of the unborn child and therefore can own a third of Meade Publications. As the family and Betty prepare to greet the new part owner, Daniel feels the heat when Wilhelmina makes her triumphant return to Mode amid a media frenzy, prompting Daniel to become very suspicious of her and he should be: It appears that Wilhelmina is using her comeback to divide the Meades. First, starting with a meeting to discuss the upcoming issue, when Daniel gets upstaged by Wilhelmina, who sits in and afterwards tells him that Elle Magazine already had done one, and after he returned from the bathroom to contain his composure, Wilhelmina had already done her dirty work by winning over the staff and Alexis with her concept. Even his attempt to counter Wilhelmina backfires after his appearance on''Larry King Live'' when a picture of him shoving Wilhelmina pops up along with a phone call that exposes his true feelings about his rival. Then there's Claire, who gets a "suggestion" from Wilhelmina about having free advertisers to help with her "Hot Flash" launch. All this would come to a head when Alexis tells her mother and brother that she will reinstate Wilhelmina as creative director. The ploy of course worked as Wilhelmina later thanked Marc for leaking that doctored photo and making that fake Vermont phone call. 217 17